The Chaos of War (Verdant Wind)/Script
Chapter 19 Verdant Wind Garland Moon The Chaos of War Introduction Narration : Claude's plan to call in Almyran forces succeeds, and the Alliance army captures Fort Merceus. Before they can celebrate their victory, javelins of light rain down from the sky and destroy the fort. : Forced to temporary evacuate, the Alliance army regroups at Garreg Mach until it is ready to march on Enbarr, the Imperial Capital. Event: A Decisive Battle Entrance Hall Daytime Dining Hall Afternoon =Base of Operations= Explore Catherine (Knight's Hall) Looks like we're near the end. Claude (Entrance Hall) It's going to be a tough battle... Cyril (Third Floor) Soon we'll be with lady Rhea again. Dorothea (Cathedral) The capital will be a battleground soon. Felix (Training Grounds) Send my quarry to me! Flayn (Cardinal's Room) Truly regrettable. Hanneman (Second Floor) Back in the capital again... Hilda (Third Floor) Aaaaah! Ignatz (Reception Hall) Seems like we're finishing things up. Judith (Greenhouse) We fell for it... Leonie (Second Floor) Time for revenge. Linhardt (Dormitory - 1F) Enbarr used to have a different name... Lorenz (Cathedral) I never questioned... Lysithea (Reception Hall) ... Manuela (Greenhouse) I'm worried about the opera company... Marianne (Dormitory - 1F) If we can win this war... Raphael (Fishing Pond) Wonder if I'll get to see the opera house... Seteth (Second Floor) Are you prepared? Shamir (Knight's Hall) Compared to back then... Sylvain (Knight's Hall) '' '' Gatekeeper (Marketplace) The pressure's on! Knight of Seiros (Cardinal's Room) Looks like it'll be one battle after the other. Alliance Knight (Entrance Hall) We have to live up to their expectations! Soldier (Knight's Hall) Ironic, isn't it? Soldier (Officers Academy) It's not so surprising... Soldier (Stable) I doubt they've worked together before... Churchgoer (Cathedral) I wonder if the rumors are true! Churchgoer (Fishing Pond) What was that light in the sky? Merchant (Entrance Hall) I'm quite excited! Merchant (Marketplace) It seems a miracle is taking place... Monk (Cathedral) The canal... Quests Supply Run : Bulletin Board :* Hilda: We need more resources around here. Please help! : View Quest :* Hilda: : Quest Complete :* Hilda: =Battle= The Enbarr Infiltration : Vastly outnumbered by Imperial forces, it becomes clear that a surprise attack, followed by a short and decisive battle, is the only path to victory. With this in mind, you stealthily approach Enbarr, the Imperial Capital. * Suggested Level: 37 * Victory Condition: Defeat all enemy commanders. * Defeat Condition: ** (Casual Mode) All of your units fall in battle. ** (Classic Mode) Byleth or Claude fall in battle. Before Battle On the World Map : After making preparations at Garreg Mach, the Alliance army marches to Enbarr, the Imperial Capital. : In response to the Alliance's movements, Emperor Edelgard orders her trusted retainer, Hubert, as well as the Death Knight, to the front lines to meet the Alliance army head-on. The two forces clash in the city streets. Event: The Streets of Enbarr Outside the Palace Walls (Enbarr, the Imperial Capital) Daytime During Battle Phase One Phase Two Start of fourth enemy turn Phase Three Start of fifth enemy turn Death Knight Defeated Hubert Defeated Note: Lysithea has no reaction when fighting against the Agarthan Soldier, the masked mages, as she calls them. Death Knight (Vs Byleth) (Vs anyone else) (When defeated) (Vs.Mercedes) * Mercedes: I came to get you.Let's return together,Emile * Death Knight:Leave.The place of your death is not here Hubert (After first engagement) (Vs Byleth) (Vs Claude) (Vs anyone else) (Vs.Ferdinand) * Hubert:'''Running into you in the capital like this-I have to say, it's almost sentimental. * '''Ferdinand:Hubert. She must leave * Hubert:You really think you can make her? * Ferdinand:It does not matter what I think. Those are my orders. (When defeated) * Death Knight: So much has been taken... It is not even. Time to kill...(If the Death Knight was not defeated) After Battle Event: The Archbishop's Whereabouts Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts